


piston dirge for daddy's corpse

by anawesomeblossom



Category: Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: Bad Poetry, Canon-Typical Violence, Monsters, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-29
Updated: 2008-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-23 03:03:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11394045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anawesomeblossom/pseuds/anawesomeblossom
Summary: Angel(a) in this is not the Angela that we see in the game, but rather the Angela that's a part of the Abstract Daddy. And Mother, as always when I'm writing, refers to James, and capitalized male pronouns (as well as the Executioner) - with the exclusion of Daddy this time - refers to Pyramid Head.





	piston dirge for daddy's corpse

**Author's Note:**

> contains references to Angela's rape by her father, so be forewarned.

Daddy came and went as he pleased,  
sitting in their haven and watching  
the TV for hours  
.

She watched with him, his Angel(a);  
she squirmed against him, his Angel(a);  
and she did not laugh, even when it  
was funny, his Angel(a)  
.

They laughed to cover for her, because  
she was he was she was watching TV  
(all they had), and somebody had better  
damn well laugh for Angel(a)  
.

They sang her to sleep on slow nights  
when car chases and love parades  
and sinners saved died  
.

(love songs in motion  
motion, motion to a  
still rocking chair  
of the Angel(a) Daddy  
caught sobbing all day),  
and  
(piston siren signals  
heralded the end soon,  
but no one listened)  
.

The day Daddy died,  
Mother came and said:  
"Daddy, turn off the TV.  
It's time to go to bed"  
.

Then She shot him,  
six times in the chest  
.

(crying piston dirges  
heralded the end of  
Daddy and the TV)  
.

And this is how Daddy's funeral went

TheyrippedHisfavoriteapart,aworthysacrificefortheExecutioner'sfriend,andnoonecriedbecauseshewassohappytobelovedand  
theylovedheralot,whichiswhytheysacrificedher,soshewasagoodoffering,andshewasaperfectmemorialforHisfriendtheDaddywho  
watchedcarchasesandloveparadesandsinnerssavedandshewassuchagoodgirlthatshedidn'tcryunlikeAngel(a)whocriedallthe  
goddamnfuckingtimebuttheyneversaidthattoDaddy,butnowDaddyisdeadsoAngel(a)criedallthefuckingtimetheysaid,butHisfavorite  
one,themannequinwiththemoleonherleftthigh,didn'tcryevenwhentheymadeacrossfromherlegstornawayandstuckitinthegroundin  
theroomwiththedeadTVandthedeadDaddyandAngel(a)whomovedandcriednolonger,and,unlikeher,Hisfavoritedidn'tcrythoughthe  
pistonsdid,buttheywereallowedtobecauseitwastheirfriend,too,whodied,DaddyandAngel(a),andtheycriedforthembecauseHis  
favoritedidn'tcryandAngel(a)criedallthefuckingtimeandtheyforgotherinthememorial,twolegsleftforbuildingcrossesgonetowaste  
becauseAngel(a)alwaysfuckingcriedbecauseDaddylovedhertoohard,sotheylaughedinherhonor,thepistonsintheroomwiththeTV,  
singingadirgeforthem,butitwasn'tadirge,really,becauseintheroomwheretheTVusedtobe,intheroomwhereDaddysatandlived,the  
pistonsdirgingandlaughingwerejustpistonsandeveryoneknowsthatpistonscan'tsing;theypiston


End file.
